Percy and Annabeth Fall In Love or NOT?
by Zues'sdaughter
Summary: Percy and Annabeth see a they fall in love? What does Chiron see them do? Does the new guy like Annabeth. Artemis KISSES PERCY!
1. Chapter 1: Percy and Annabeth's date

**Hey, guys this is my first fanfic! So please review and I'll write faster!**

**DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) don't own PJO or the rights.**

**Chapter 1: The Movie**

Percy's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock at 6:00 am going BUZZ BUZZ. After a few swipes at the snooze bar I got up and groaned. It's so early. But I felt better when I remembered it was the last day of school and after that off to Camp Half-Blood! I threw on whatever didn't smell like dead feet and gym clothes. I ended up in a red t-shirt and dark blue jeans with blue converses. I packed my camp bag with: a baggie of ambrosia, canteen of nectar, orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt (2), 3 pairs of blue jeans, socks, and my regular tennis shoes. I put it on my bed and grabbed my school bag (green) and ran into the kitchen after I put my sword/ ballpoint pen Riptide in my pocket. My mom was making my favorite breakfast- blue pancakes. My stepdad, Paul Blofis, finished eating blue pancakes kissed my mom Sally and went out the door with his brief case and fancy black suit. Man, he must love to dress up for his job (principal at Goode High which happens to be my school). I almost finished eating my blue pancakes when my mom asked me something she asked me a thousand times before.

"So, Percy, how's your girlfriend Annabeth?"

My face went tomato red as I replied, "She's just a friend, Mom"

"Then why is she picking you up after school?" She asked.

"Because Chiron said the camp van would be full. Besides, it's just carpooling." I said, annoyed.

"Okay, dear, but don't forget your camp backpack" Mom replied.

"Oh, okay" I said as I rushed to get it. I went into my room, grabbed it and went to the front door.

"Bye, Mom. See you after the summer! I'll Iris Message you!" I shouted.

"Goodbye Perce, love you!" My mom said.

"Love you too" I shouted as I got onto the bus.

On the bus I sat next to Hoover, a satyr I met who is a friend of Grover. He likes cheesy chicken enchiladas (like Grover) and haikus (what Apollo is currently into).

"Hey Percy!" Hoover bleated.

"Hey, any new Half-Bloods?" I whispered.

"Yes one named Tina, daughter of Athena. Dark spiky, hair black clothes, and makeup, very gothic." He replied.

Hmm, I thought, Tina would get along with Thalia.

"Want to come with transporting her to camp?" Hoover asked.

"No, thanks. I'm going with Annabeth to a movie then camp." I said.

"Ooooohh. I understand." He laughed.

"No, just as friends" I insisted.

"Yeah, okay I believe ya Perce. Do you mind if I sit with Silena for a minute?" He asked.

" Okay?" I said confused.

He slid into Silena's seat and whispered ( so loud I could hear him) "Percy and Annabeth Project is in go. Let's crank up the romance"

They continued to talk until we got to school and Silena giggled excitedly. Uh-oh.

Hoover said to me, "If you don't want that picture of you in your tighty-not-so-whighties then you have to do what we say for your afternoon with Annabeth."

"Uhg. Alright." I groaned

"Meet us after school in the drama classroom at 3:00" Hoover said and rushed away to English before I could answer.

I rushed to Math with the ugly . He talked I zoned out as usual. I imagined Annabeth with her beautiful hair and intelligent grey eyes…

"Care to tell us the answer Mr. Jackson?" asked.

"Um. Forty-two?" I said as the whole class laughed.

"Next time detention, Jackson. Alright, who knows the answer?" He said.

"Kara?" He said.

Kara answered it correctly. The next three periods (science, math, and history) flew by and it was 1:00 time for lunch.

I sat with Hoover, Tina and, Nico ( **A/N in my story he's the same age as Percy 17).**

After lunch came my favorite class, swimming (which is easy being a son of Poseidon, not that I use my water powers.)

After school at 3:00 I went into the drama room scared. Hoover and Silena were in there too. I already regretted this.

"Okay, Perce, Close your eyes." Silena said and half an hour later I had a suit on and my hair was fixed.

"No, Silena Hoover, NO" I said.

"If you don't go through with this my mother is Aphrodite, she can make your love life IMPOSSIBLE!"Silena spat.

" Okay Okay." I said.

"Good luck Percy" They said.

~At the movie theatre~

"Hey, Seaweed Brain we're seeing Catching Fire. So, how was sch- oh my gods Percy what happened to you" Annabeth smirked.

"Hoover, and Silena." I said.

"Oh, well I like it Seaweed Brain. Let's go see that movie." Annabeth replied.

~Time skip into the movie~

Annabeth leans in toward Percy's face and kisses him.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but remember 3 reviews and I update tommorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2: Car Ride and Chiron

**Well, here you go, Chapter 2: The Car Ride with Chiron and if you want to be in the story tell me your name age and godly parent. You might not be main character though. Feel free to suggest ideas. I'll probably use them. And remember to please review! Now, on with the story.**

Percy's POV

Annabeth leaned in to kiss me. I kissed her and she kissed me back. It was amazing. She whispered, "No one needs to know, right?"

"Right" I said.

Annabeth's POV

I leaned in to kiss Percy and he kissed me. It was awesome.

Then I said, "No one needs to know, right?"

"Right." Percy said.

"Uh. Annabeth?" Percy said.

" What?" I said, clearly annoyed.

" I think our ,um, friend from Camp is here.**" **Percy said.

" Thalia? The Stolls? Katie? " I asked.

"Not exactly." was his reply.

"Then who?" I demanded.

"Chiron." Percy said.

I turned around and sure enough Chiron was there in his wheel chair hiding his true form- centaur. He was gazing at us his mouth opened in shock.

~Time skip to the end of the movie~

Percy and I ran and asked Chiron if we could talk to him outside for a minute.

"Percy, Annabeth I apologize for spying on you. What would thy, I mean _you_ like to talk about?" Chiron said.

"Um, did you see us k-kiss?" Percy asked.

"Um, yes. I must confess I came here just to spy on you." Chiron confessed.

That old centaur!

Percy's POV

Chiron was spying on us!

I chose my words carefully as I said, " We kinda don't want anyone at Camp to know…"

"Ha, ha." Chiron chuckled, "I understand my lips are sealed."

"Thank you, Chiron,I think." I said.

"You're such a seaweed brain. But, you're _my _Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

I blushed.

"Anyway ,Chiron, wanna ride? I think there's enough room in my white 2014 Honda Civic." Annabeth said.

" No, thank you though. I think I'll go centaur form." Chiron said.

" Oh my gods, Chiron. You never do that." Annabeth said.

"Well the new half-blood Tina needs a ride." Chiron said.

He never usually is centaur form outside of Camp Half-Blood now he's giving people rides which he never EVER does.

"Who is her parent?" I asked.

"Well, well we originally thought it was Athena. But it turns out… She is a new goddess. Tina goddess of centaurs." Chiron said.

" Oh my gods. Well we gotta go. We'll meet you at camp." I said.

"Bye, Perseus and Annabeth."

We climbed into Annabeth's sweet white 2014 Honda Civic. And halfway to Camp we had a weird conversation.

Annabeth's POV

We climbed into my car. Halfway to camp Percy started a conversation that was well, awkward.

"So, I guess we're officially a couple." he said.

"Well, duh Seaweed Brain." I said, annoyed.

When we got to camp we climbed out with our backpacks and went to unpack with in our cabins. Then I saw a new son of Hephaestus. He had tanned skin, brown hair, brown eyes, and rippled muscles. He is hot!  
"Hey, I'm Annabeth. Daughter of Athena. And you are?" I said.

"I'm Robert Haven. Son of Hephaestus." said Robert as he kissed my hand.

I giggled stupidly. "Let me give you a tour…" I said and he accepted.

Percy's POV

I unpacked and headed out to the strawberry field. And saw Annabeth giving some guy a tour! I can't believe this! She's cheating on me. Then I heard a voice call me over to my cabin. I looked into the face of a beautiful lady, with every eye color and hair color. Aphrodite, goddess of love.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked _somewhat _rudely.

" Annabeth is just giving Robert a tour. Don't be jealous. Let her be until dinner when you find out _you_ will be questioning your relationship, Perseus." Aphrodite said.

"Wait, what?" I said confused.

"I cannot say more, young hero." The goddess of love said.

The second prettiest woman ever said I'll question my relationship with Annabeth, the most beautiful girl ever. Aphrodite was about to poof away when I remembered gods and goddesses could read thoughts.

"EXCUSE ME,PERSEUS? SECOND PRETTIEST TO ANNABETH NO WE ABOUT TO THROW DOWN SISTA!" Aphrodite said then pulled out a phone and poof and she was gone. I knew this wasn't over.

~Time skip to dinner~

I confronted Annabeth and she said he was only a friend. I'm her one and only seaweed brain. Then I saw Artemis. She ran over and kissed me and went away back to Olympus. I was shocked and disgusted.

Annabeth's POV

OH MY GODS! Just because she is pretty and immortal DOESN'T mean Artemis can just swoop in and take MY Percy FREAKIN' Jackson! I ran to the big house and yelled "Chiron" for 30 minutes. Wait. Chiron is making out with Tina. Oh my gods. In the name of Zues's pink boxers NO!

Chiron walked out. "This is Tina, my CENTAUR….. um… wife." He said.

Tina ran…well galloped away.

"What the crap Chiron?" I said forgetting all about Artemis.

"Tina is my wife. Zues approved so…why were you shouting 'Chiron' for 30 straight minutes, Annabeth?" Chiron said.

" Artemis just showed up and kissed Percy on the lips, then poofed away, Chiron. Percy didn't like it either." I yelled.

Then Percy showed up basically dragging Artemis.

"OH MY GODS ARTEMIS." I said.

" Calm down, Annabeth" Chiron said.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

Then Zues, Poseidon, the hunters, and Aphrodite appeared. All talking at once Chiron had to stomp his hoof and yell "STOP IT!"

"Lord Zues?" Chiron said.

"Artemis swore never to marry, but just now she kissed Perseus Jackson. Care to argue?" Zues said.

"WHAT?" Thalia yelled," Lady Artemis, is this true?"

To prove her point she kissed Percy again and it took Chiron and Thalia AND Poseidon to hold me back.

"I can explain…."Artemis started.

"It's my fault. I wanted a little fun." Aphrodite said.

"No going to the mortal world OR underworld for 6 months. Back to Olympus, Aphrodite." Zues said and he and Aphrodite disappeared.

"I am truly sorry." Artemis said.

"It's not your fault. It's fine." I said.

"Thank you." Artemis said and disappeared.

" Bye Annabeth. See you next month! I get a 3 months off!" Thalia said before she hugged Annabeth and poofed away.

The Hunters poofed away and Athena came.

Poseidon said," Goodbye,my son. Love you next month. You and Annabeth have my approval."

"Bye dad." Percy said.

"You cannot date my daughter." Athena said.

"Please Lady Athena. I your daughter with all my heart." Percy said.

"Well okay. You have my approval, too." Athena said as she poofed away.

Percy's POV

We walked into the dinner pavilion holding hands. The campers stared and gasped shocked. Then Annabeth turned to me and said….

**To be continued… See what Annabeth says and why it's so important to the story. PLEASE REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! ALSO TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS STORY….. THANK YOU. Sorry for the caps lock.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Awkward Truth or Dare

**Thanks for reading my fanfic! Remember please it's my first one. To the dude who said please fix grammar, I do the best I can and I write this in my free time and I will go over it after I'm finished all together. So now, chapter 3: The Awkward Truth or Dare**

**DISCLAIMER: (sadly) don't own PJO/HOO.**

Percy's POV

Annabeth leaned into tell me "I love you, Seaweed Brain. Don't forget that."

"I love you too, Wise Girl." I said, blushing.

"Yo, Jackson, Annabeth wanna play truth or dare?" Travis Stoll said.

I looked at Annabeth.

"Sure." She said.

"Let's start now. Can we play in your cabin, Perce?" Travis said.

"Sure, but don't call me 'Perce'" I said.

"Fine, Perc_y_." Travis groaned.

~In Percy's Cabin~

I surveyed the room, there was the Stolls, Katie Gardner, **(A/N: Sorry if I spelled her name wrong) **Grover, Juniper, Silena **(Silena doesn't die in this version.)**, Jason, Piper, Leo, Beckendorf, Nico, Hazel, Reyna, Janey** (a new half-blood I made up, daughter of Athena)**, and Frank.

"So, since it's Percy's cabin he should make the rules." Annabeth said before giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

Annabeth's POV

"So, since it's Percy's cabin he should make the rules." I said before giving Percy a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well, no inappropriate dares. No stripping, no pole or lap dances, no sex. If you don't do a dare you have to…. ask Mr.D out for smoothies .If you don't do a truth or if you lie about it, which Grover will know since he's a satyr, you have to ask Chiron for a pony ride and when/if he says no you must scream 'But my toilet might eat me alive.' If he says yes, run. Got it?" Percy said in one huge breath.

"Got it." We all immediately said, not waning that to happen to us.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Percy said.

"Me!" Conner immediately said.

"Okay, Katie, Truth or dare?" Conner said.

"Um… Truth." Katie said wanting to not embarrass herself.

"Is it true that you _loooove_ Travis" he said as he smiled evilly.

"What, no." she said, blushing and obviously lying.

"Alright, Katie, it's obvious you like Travis. Who's going to go with her to make sure she does it?" Grover said.

"I'll do it." Travis said ignoring everyone's oooohs.

Katie's POV

I knew I shouldn't have lied but what if it got awkward or Travis didn't like me like that? There are too many 'what ifs'. As we walked out of the cabin Travis whispered," I like you, too. Want to be my g-g-girlfriend?"

He smiled goofily. Dang I love it when he does that.

" Sure" I replied, blushing.

He held my hand. Fireworks were going off in my brain, but on the outside, I kept it cool.

"So, we have a man to see about a pony ride." He said not letting my hand go until we approached Chiron.

" Hey, Chiron, can I have a ride on your back?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Uh, no." he said, suspicious.

"But, my toilet might eat me alive!" I said with fake concern.

We didn't wait for his reaction and ran for the cabin. The others were staring at Travis and me holding hands.

"Oh, we're dating." I explained.

"That was fast" said Silena.

Percy's POV

"Nico, truth or dare" Katie asked and I relaxed.

"Dare" he said confidently.

But, he didn't know he would regret it.

"I dare you to kiss Reyna" Katie said.

Everyone knew that Reyna and Nico had a thing for each other, they just wouldn't admit it.

Nico's POV

"O-okay" I said.

My lips crashed into hers. Hers were surprisingly soft. We continued to kiss until Leo awkwardly tspped my shoulder.

"JUST ASK HER OUT ALREADY NICO!" Silena yelled.

"W-will you go out with me?" I managed to sputter out.

"I've been waiting ! Yes!" Reyna said.

Wow, _some _things are easy. I smiled to myself.

Annabeth's POV

Nico was FINALLY going out with Reyna.

"Leo, truth or dare." Nico said.

"Dare." Leo said grinning.

"I dare you to kiss Janey." Nico said and grinned evilly.

"You okay with that, Janey?" Leo asked bashfully.

" Sure, your hot." Janey said being surprisingly forward.

The game went on like this the final couples were: Leo and Janey, Beckendorf and Silena, Frank and Hazel, Jason and Piper, Me and Seaweed Brain, Katie and Travis, Grover and Juniper and Conner with a new girl who showed up named Stephanie.

The final dare was bad, and of course with my luck, it was for Percy and me.

"I dare you, Annabeth and Percy _together, _to run up to Mr.D and say 'help we got herpes' and run away." Stephanie said.

Percy's POV

I can't believe Annabeth's and my luck. We got the worst dare, to tell Mr.D that we got herpes. Of all things.

"Fine" Annabeth said as she gave Stephanie the death glare.

"Mr.D, Mr.D!" I yelled.

"Mr.D!" Annabeth shouted.

"What do you want Perry Johnson, Annie Bell." Mr.D said, as usual, calling us by the wrong names.

"We think we got.." Annabeth started and looked at me expectantly.

"Herpes." I finished.

As soon as we saw his shocked expression, we bolted laughing. Everyone else was laughing, too. Everyone but Annabeth went to their own cabin.

"Bye, Seaweed Brain. Love you." Annabeth said in the door frame.

"Bye, Wise Girl. Love you, too." I said.

~At Breakfast~

We were called to the Big House, along with Jason, Piper, Hazel, Leo, Janey and Frank. We had to go on a quest.

**Okay, thanks for reading. Tomorrow I have to go back to school so I might not write until Saturday. It depends. Please review and follow/alert what ever its called favorite. THANK YOU! Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Bad Prophecy

**Hey, sorry this is gonna be a short chapter! I'm soo busy with school. We have a huge science test Monday! If I should continue tell me because I won't if you guys aren't gonna read or review! If I get 5 more reviews I will post Monday! Thank you!**

Percy's POV

We got called to the Big House! We are going on a quest. Rachael came in and recited a prophecy

_8 Half-Bloods shall seek the lost _

_The god who's feared most helps the most_

_2 Half-Bloods shall pay the cost_

_To find the destiny of all gods but shall not boast_

_For more frightening things shall come with the frost_

Then Rachael collapsed and was taken to the infirmary.

The first one to speak was Jason," I think we're supposed to a frosty land, cooperate with Zues or Hades and find…. A lost thing. Also, two people pay a bad cost and we have to find the future of the gods…"

That pretty much summed it up. Everyone nodded in agreement, but nobody spoke.

Chiron finally spoke," It's risky having so many Half-Bloods. The ancient lucky number is 3. But, we must. Leo, Janey, Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank go pack your stuff and be ready tomorrow. You must set out for… Antartica. Ancient land. Older then Tartarus himself."

We all shuffled away.

Annabeth's POV

Great, we get a dangerous quest. Two of us will have to pay a price. With our luck it's Percy and I.

Janey's POV

Great. Not even my first week, and I've got a quest. Antartica, Gods I need help. I don't know which god it is but it's (with my luck) Hades. Gods, he hates me. I 'accidently' freed Typhon from Tartarus. Oops.

Leo's POV

Antartica. _Antartica. _ I got frost bite once.. in Cuba. I'm a fire user! Just my luck. The two Half-Bloods are probably my new girlfriend and I. I _finally _get a girlfriend and now she (or me) might get killed, tarred, or tortured, or worse cast into Tartarus. _Tartarus._ The most unlucky Half-Bloods EVER! Us eight right here.

Piper's POV

Oh. My. Gods. I can't do this. I have a bad reputation with Hades _and _Zues. Hades: I stole his healm under the influence of Aphrodite. My _own mother _made me steal it. For Jason. Mom brought it back, but he has a new grudge on us Aphrodite kids. And for Zues well, Jason and I made out in his temple. Again thanks _mother_. And _Antartica _Leo must be miserable and scared. He's a fire user. He got _frostbite _in _Cuba_! Cuba for Zues's sake. Out of all places a tropical place!

Jason's POV

Antartica. Hades. Zues. NONE of us demigods have good reps. With either. And a fire user. Uh-Oh! We're the most Unlucky demigods EVER!

Frank's POV

We are the most unlucky demigods ever. A fire user. The most feared god. Fire. Fire. Oh, did I mention fire? With our Hazel and I will be deported back to the Underworld.

Hazel's POV

Nobody's luck. Antartica fire user. Most feared god. 2 Half-Bloods shall pay the cost. *Gulp*

Definetly NOT lucky!

Annabeth's POV

We leave tomorrow. I packed all the essentials for everyone in 8 backpacks I put:

*Extra clothes

*Extra knife

*baggie of ambrosia

*snacks ( such as beef jerky, cheese with crackers, candy etc., ect.)

*canteen of water ( labled Water)

*canteen of nectar ( labled **Nectar****)**

*****toothbrush

*toothpaste

Then I went to bed. We have a long, hurtful, dangerous journey ahead of us tomorrow.

**That's it. Sorry it's short, but it's all I have time for with my tests and a huge project due soon. After Wednesday I can write everyday, I promise. Now, REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLEASEEEE. DISCLAIMER: I (sadly :,,( ) DON'T OWN PJO/HOO! **


End file.
